


Just Like Space Invaders

by AsamiBlackfyre (CosimaBlackfyre)



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avatrice, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Lesbophobia, Monsters, Necromancy, Past Child Abuse, Post-Season/Series 01, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosimaBlackfyre/pseuds/AsamiBlackfyre
Summary: Ava surprises Beatrice, Beatrice confesses to Ava and they finally talk. God is happy; Adriel is not.ORThe AU where no human is aware the Halo-Bearer's soulmate can also reap some of the halo's benefits.
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 546





	Just Like Space Invaders

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've completed since everything shut down near me. I did my best, but if you find any mistakes, if I forgot to tag something, etc. please let me know! I tagged the background relationships so everyone would be aware but this story heavily focuses on Ava and Beatrice. Rating is for Violence and Language. 
> 
> Music I wrote to: Utada Hikaru – Hymne à l'amour ～愛のアンセム～; Hozier - Dinner and Diatribes; EXO - Day After Day; (((O))) - Une Verse; XYLØ - Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea; Evanescence - Lithium; Cö shu Nie - Grapes; Egoist - Extra Terriestrial Biological Entities; GARNiDELiA - Arrow of Love; CHVRCHΞS - Graves; AJ Michalka - Warriors, No Vacation - Dræm Girl, & Shin Sakiura and AAAMYYY - Night Running. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Beatrice often looked at Ava when the latter wasn’t looking. It was easy to do; Ava was always preoccupied with something, she had boundless curiosity and her attention was ever-wandering. Ava was like the sun, full of vitality, brilliance, and warmth like no other, yet so dangerous. From her cheeky grin to her horrible puns, Ava was like a meteor that had come crashing down into Beatrice’s otherwise calm world. And she didn’t know what to do.

Being a lesbian had meant for a long time, Beatrice had repressed herself. She’d trained her body and her mind extensively and prided herself on her remarkable self-control. She never let anyone get too close. She pushed people away and avoided them when she could. But she couldn’t escape from this.

Especially not when Ava was so intent on aggravating her every single day.

Today was no different. Ava had done so well during training Mother Superion had given her the rest of the afternoon off (shockingly enough). Of course, an hour later, Ava had passed right through the walls and gone out to the city, leaving everyone at Cat’s Cradle behind.

“Make sure she doesn’t get on any boats.” Mother Superion had sighed, barely looking up from her scripture after Beatrice reported the news. Her tone seemed almost disinterested, but then again, they both knew there was no cause to worry. Ava wouldn’t really run from them again, but she _did_ like her freedom. It was a compromise in progress, as Camila often said.

She changed into some dark, casual clothing before she left (last time she’d gotten sand on her veil). Beatrice didn’t feel like driving, so she decided to simply walk around until she found her. It wasn’t hard; she’d done so at least 3 or 4 times before, finding the other girl within minutes. Last time, Ava had gone to the beach. She’d found the other girl wriggling her toes in the wet sand, watching the waves crash over them again and again.

“I love the way this feels!” She’d exclaimed, that smile illuminating her entire face. So radiant, Beatrice had to look away.

Lost in her thoughts, Beatrice made it two feet from the gates before Ava phased out of the wall from behind her. She jumped, not because she didn’t notice Ava was coming (who else was walking through walls around here), but because she was so _close_. “What are you doing?” Beatrice hissed indignantly, whipping her head around to glare at her crush. She’d felt Ava before she saw her. She was so close Beatrice could smell her citrus shampoo.

“Waiting for you!” Ava said cheerfully and just like that, Beatrice’s anger melted away. “I knew Mother Superion would send you again, so… let’s go.”

“Go? Go where?” Beatrice tried to ignore her hammering heart.

“Hmmm… it’s a secret.” Ava flashed that mischievous grin and Beatrice was gone. She was helpless really. A helpless lesbian.

“What exactly do you have planned, Ava?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Not here, please? I promise it’ll be fun. But we gotta go now. Trust me?” Ava held her hand out, eyes straying to the church behind them.

_In this life **and** the next._

Beatrice inwardly sighed and took Ava’s hand.

* * *

Ava had taken off running down the street, pulling Beatrice with her. Dodging tourists and residents alike while the sun shone over their heads, Beatrice could barely contain her growing excitement. They ran while cars honked at them and pedestrians gave them bewildered glances. They ran past the shops, the library, the bank. Ava didn’t slow down as they rounded the corner; if anything, she accelerated, her brown hair free and waving in the wind. They ran until Beatrice’s lungs burned and she felt as if she couldn’t breathe. But she didn’t dare stop. She didn’t dare slow down. Because Ava was holding her hand. And she didn’t want this to end.

But all things do. Ava finally slowed to a brisk walk, studying signs in the distance. “Bea, we’re here!” She tugged on Beatrice’s hand and led her past a few more buildings. And that was when Beatrice saw the docks, the ships and the ocean. The water twinkled, even at a distance and she instantly felt calmer. She willed her heart to stop pounding in her chest, took some deep breaths.

“And where is here?” Beatrice asked, hoping Ava couldn’t tell how unsettled she was. She was always good at hiding her feelings, but lately Ava could read her surprisingly well.

“Hmmmm…” Ava said dramatically, using her free hand to tap her chin. “Lunch! Ta-da!” She pointed at a restaurant across the street. It was somehow quaint and quirky, nestled between a souvenir shop and a bar, with an ocean view and outdoor seating in the back, but arcade games and a rather large statue of a violet snake in the front. “Mary told me about this place, you’ll love it. Let’s go.” Ava spotted a crammed bookshelf and some hanging plants near the windows. “You can even borrow a book while we’re there. If you don’t like the games.”

This was so thoughtful of Ava. Now _she_ felt bewildered. “I didn’t bring any money,” Beatrice said. She could see the azure and lavender swirls that had been painted on the outside of the restaurant. And inside, booths and tables, mostly full and each adored with fresh flowers. The flashing lights from the arcade games. There was huge painting hanging on one of the walls, but she couldn’t see the fine details. “Why didn’t you-”

“No, it’s my treat. I’m paying,” Ava insisted. She let go of Beatrice’s hand and fished a tiny, pink wallet out her jeans pocket.

Beatrice blinked, part of her missing the contact with Ava and part of her trying to deny she even enjoyed it in the first place. Her hand had been so warm. Best to distract herself then. “Wait, what do you mean you’re paying? With what money?” She demanded, hands on her hips.

Ava gave her a sheepish look. “Okay, so remember a few weeks ago when I went training with Mary?”

“Yes, of course,” Beatrice responded. Ava had been gone for almost two weeks, but she’d come back stronger, faster and even more determined. She’d missed the other girl dearly. Not that she’d told Ava.

“Well, we went back to that town you got Mary from that one time. And I, you know, I slayed some demons, saved some people and I also picked up a few shifts at this restaurant.” Ava paused at Beatrice’s incredulous look. “Hey! I’ll have you know I’m quite an accomplished chef now.”

“Oh really? Then why aren’t we back home? You could’ve just made me lunch.” Beatrice jabbed Ava in the side with her elbow. She laughed in protest but didn’t move away.

“Because, I wanted to surprise you. And I saved up my money, so we’re going,” Ava said, glancing quickly at Beatrice’s face and letting out a groan. “I can already tell you’re doubting and questioning me. You’re about to ask me why.”

Beatrice’s eyes widened and she avoided Ava’s knowing gaze. They’d gotten to know each other a lot better in the last few months, amidst all the trainings, searching for Adriel and Vincent, and battling demons. Some weeks they were swamped with wraiths and others, there was barely a whisper of them. Their sporadic attendance among the population was enough to keep the OCS on constant alert. They rested when they could, battled when they had to and in between, consulted with Jillian as she conducted research on tarasks (and the portal) and dug for clues on the whereabouts of their enemies. They were still out there, somewhere, recovering from their last battle. And somehow, through all the chaos, Beatrice and Ava had grown closer.

She didn’t trust her voice enough to respond, but she didn’t have to. They both knew Ava was right. But it didn’t make sense. Why would Ava go through the trouble? It wasn’t like Beatrice was special.

“Look, Bea, we both know these past few months have been hard. Mother Superion has barely been herself, between losing her daughter and Vincent’s betrayal. Duretti might not be ya know a devil worshipper or whatever, but he’s still scheming and conniving. Lilith is working with Jillian to figure out her powers and how to control them and she’s made some progress, but I know this is still hitting her hard. And I mean, Jillian is only invested in this because she thinks Lilith came from the same place her son disappeared to. Sometimes I think Camila is one wraith away from forsaking her vows and leaving to start her own art school and honestly, I wouldn’t blame her. And Mary? Well she’s still grieving the loss of Shannon and she can barely focus on anything but revenge.” Ava took a deep breath. “I just wanted to get away from it all. With you. So we could pretend for a little bit that we’re just two girls out having fun.”

 _With you._ Beatrice’s heart folded in on itself and any other protest she had before simply didn’t exist anymore. So much for her steel resolve. “I… alright then. Let’s have our lunch. That’s you’re somehow miraculously paying for.” Beatrice slowly smiled. Ava was right. These past few months had been stressful, turbulent and draining. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually relaxed and not worried about anything.

“You really don’t think I can cook,” Ava said as they crossed the street.

“I’d believe it more if you’d told me Divinium is spicy.”

“Now that’s just mean. Also, speaking of food, guess who my favorite actor is?”

“What?” Beatrice turned to Ava as they waited in line outside the restaurant to be seated.

“Robert Brownie Jr.”

“Wow.”

“The look on your face! Okay, your turn!”

“Why did Adele cross the road?”

“Mmm. Dunno.”

“To say hello from the other side.”

Ava snickered as the hostess walked them to the back of the restaurant, opened some sliding doors and showed them to their seats outside. There were fresh pink daisies on the table. Ava rushed over to pull out Beatrice’s seat for her as the hostess set the menus and cutlery down. Beatrice murmured a quiet thank you to the hostess as she sat, her face on fire. Ava, looking pleased at her reaction, took her seat as well.

Beatrice looked around. Despite the proximity to the water and the amazing view, most of the patrons had clearly chosen the books and games strewn throughout the inside. Out here, there was nothing to entertain them but the soothing sounds of the water. The quiet shushing of the waves, the birds squawking in the distance, the hush of private conversations. She was glad not many people were outside. It was peaceful. It was intimate. It was perfect. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, breathing in the salty, familiar air.

“I’m thinking either the seafood paella or we could share tapas, both are supposed to be really good. What about you?” Ava poured over the menu, exploring every detail. “Oooh caramelized onions. I like those… maybe I’ll get tortilla de patatas.”

Beatrice opened her eyes, taking the time to study Ava while she wasn’t looking. She watched as the sunlight hit her face, decorating her concentrated smile as she stared at the menu, lightening her hair and turning her eyes into an almost golden brown. How did Beatrice get so lucky? To spend this time with Ava. If Beatrice had a camera, she’d have taken a picture, to capture this moment. So she’d never lose it.

Ava looked up and Beatrice’s eyes widened, caught. Ava grinned and Beatrice slowly smiled back. “I… I’m not sure,” Beatrice replied to her earlier question.

“They have all kinds of juices and smoothies too. Strawberry mango? Sounds divine.” Ava gasped loudly and Beatrice laughed. “What? I love trying new flavors.”

“You love trying new everything.” Beatrice snorted. “As you should.”

Ava looked back at her, half-surprised and half-grateful, emotions clearly written all over her face. Then it was gone and Beatrice understood. Talking about _why_ Ava loved to try new things and have new experiences, well it was painful territory. And they were meant to forget about all that, if only for an afternoon.

“So,” Beatrice began, changing the subject, “what do you think about this pineapple banana ice cream?”

“Banana ice cream? Okay, some things don’t need to be discovered at all. And why are you looking at the dessert? Do you know what you wanna eat yet?” Ava eagerly pounced at the opportunity to talk about something else.

“Did _you_ decide whether you want the paella? Or the Spanish omelet?” Beatrice retorted and the two quipped back and forth until their waitress returned.

* * *

Ava ended up getting the bacalao with rice and was enjoying every bite. After much deliberation, Beatrice got the escalivada and was happy with her choice. As they ate, she couldn’t help but begin to overthink things, as she often did.

It made sense for Ava to want to get away for a bit and enjoy her afternoon off. But this seemed, different somehow. Special. It was almost like a… Beatrice almost bit her tongue, forcing the thought away. She’d tried _so_ hard, so hard to forget and deny her feelings for Ava. She’d always been able to with other girls in the past; minor crushes here and there were easily forgotten. There was always something she had to improve, something she had to train for or study. But now she couldn’t do it anymore. Or maybe she was just tired.

Or maybe it was the perpetual threat of imminent death that followed them. They might’ve severely wounded Adriel last time, but he’d be back. Any day.

Regardless, she was tired of holding herself back. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be happy. But...

“You alright there?” Ava asked, interrupting Beatrice’s thoughts.

“I’m fine,” Beatrice said, her face tight.

“You sure? You gonna eat that pepper or you just gonna stare at it and hope it pops into your mouth?” Ava teased lightly, taking a sip of her smoothie.

Suddenly, it was all too much. “I’m fine, I just have to use the bathroom.” Beatrice rose, inwardly wincing as Ava’s eyes widened. “I’ll be right back.”

She barely remembered asking the nearest waiter where the bathroom was or how her feet led her there. But as soon as she was inside the stall, she leaned against it heavily. Thankfully, the bathroom was practically spotless. Her heart thrashing in her chest, she pulled out her phone and dialed. It was a disposable phone that could only call and text. Mother Superion had given it to her after the first time she’d found Ava, in case of emergencies. Well, this was one, in a way.

It rang twice before Mary picked up. “Well,” Mary said, sounding almost baffled, “I guess I owe Camila some damn money. She really knows you.”

Beatrice blinked, her panic dissipating somewhat. “Excuse me?”

Mary sighed heavily. “You’re calling about Ava, right? Yeah, I thought you’d last at least another hour.”

“What? You were placing bets?!”

“Give me the phone. Mary!” Beatrice heard some scrambling and then a new voice was in her ear. “Hi, Beatrice, it’s Camila, I’m sorry. Listen, when Ava came to Mary wanting to plan this surprise for you, we knew you’d start to doubt things and freak out a little. You still there? Bea?”

“Yeah,” Beatrice found herself saying slowly.

“Look, the only way you’re going to find out anything is if you go back out there and talk to Ava. I know it’s scary, but try and trust her, okay? She’s not playing a joke on you or trying to hurt you.” Camila’s voice was calm and comforting. They _definitely_ knew she was going to call.

This was beyond embarrassing. Beatrice could almost feel herself start to tear up. “But-”

“But nothing!” Beatrice heard Mary shout in the background. “Why do you think Mother Superion always sends you after Ava? You’re the only one she doesn’t run from when she wants to be alone! It took me three hours to find her after she ran into a damn mall! Literally!”

“Mary!” Camila shouted. Then she took a deep breath. “Look, we know there’s something between you two. And I think you owe it to each other to figure it out.”

Beatrice almost dropped her phone. This couldn’t be happening. And she couldn’t even begin to process what Mary had said. Because that would mean… (Come to think of it, Ava had jokingly mentioned going for a swim the day before Beatrice had found her at the beach.)

“We fight so hard, all the time, Bea. But one day, I truly believe, this war will be over. And we’ll get out on the other side. No more demons, no more devils, no more battles, no more war. What do you want when this is over? I know in my heart that God, our God, wants us to be _happy_ , to be loved and to love. Your parents may have raised you, but you will always be _God’s_ child. And God is _love_. You’re not hurting anyone by making Ava happy, by making her smile and laughing at her awful jokes. You’re not hurting anyone by being happy, so _let_ yourself be happy. You were made in God’s image, just like me and our God is omniscient. If God’s plan is for you and Ava to make each other happy, then so be it. How can that happiness be wrong? And you _know_ I’m good at receiving God’s messages.”

Beatrice laughed, tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them hurriedly, trying to control her breathing, but she knew Camila could hear her. “Yeah, I know.” She sobbed. “Camila, I, I’m terrified. What if I’m making a horrible mistake?” All her life, she’d been taught that loving girls, that being a lesbian was wrong. And she was almost ready to take that leap, but still.

Somehow Mary had the phone again. “Girl, no one’s asking you to run away, renounce your vows, and have a lesbian wedding at the Eiffel Tower. But _if_ you decided to, you know the Pope so the whole dispensation process could be expedited. That man’s already scared of us.” Mary paused as Beatrice chuckled into the phone. “So many people in this world are hated just for being different. So I say fuck the world. Camila is right, it’s humans who said being gay is wrong, not God. Just talk to her. Can you do that? You’re the bravest, most fierce person I know. You almost as badass as me.”

Warmth blossomed in Beatrice’s heart. “Thank you.” She smiled. Knowing she had her friends’ support lightened her spirit. She’d handle them taking bets later.

“You can do this. And no matter what, we’re proud of you,” Camila said, her voice partially muffled. “But I think you should go back out there.”

“Don’t keep my girl Ava waiting.” Mary warned.

“No, you’re right, I should go. Thank you girls, really.” Beatrice sniffed.

“Have fun!” Mary said cheerfully, as if she hadn't just threatened her. 

“Anytime, Bea, we’re always here for you,” Camila said.

Beatrice hung up the phone and took a moment or two to gather her thoughts. She murmured a silent prayer to herself. For so long she’d thought her only options were to either deny that she was a lesbian or be rejected by everyone around her. She’d never even entertained the possibility of a third option, at least not until she’d read the story of the previous Halo-Bearer who was also a lesbian. And now, for the first time in her life, it seemed like it could be more than a possibility. She’d always had faith in the past, in every area in her life but this.

It was time to trust in God and see what path was meant for her. And if she was making a mistake, then she would deal with the consequences. It was time to follow her heart. 

* * *

Beatrice washed her hands, splashed some water on her face and hoped it wasn’t too obvious that she’d been crying.

If Ava noticed, she didn’t say anything. Beatrice smoothly returned to her seat, scooching her chair under the table and returned to her meal. Ava made a remark about something Lilith had done a week before and the conversation flowed between them easily.

“Wanna play some games after this? They have some more upstairs.” Ava offered after their waitress took their dishes away.

“Yes, I would. But first,” Beatrice began, steeling herself, “I think we should talk.”

“Oh,” Ava said, looking almost sheepish. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, of course not,” Beatrice replied quickly, and Ava’s expression lightened. “I was just… a bit confused as to why you invited me. Because being here, spending time with you and having fun, it’s different than if I was with Camila or Mary or Lilith. When we’re together, I’m happy. Happier than I’ve allowed myself to be for a long time. Something about you, makes me want to break all my rules that I’ve used to govern myself for so long.” She paused, her hands clenching into fists. And not just her personal rules either.

“I want to be honest with you, about my feelings. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I’ve never felt so _strongly_ for anyone before. And I know that’s my fault. You’ve done nothing wrong, but I can’t help how I feel about you. I care for you, Ava. I like you, a lot. More than a lot. You’re one of my best friends and I greatly value our friendship and I don’t want to put that at risk and I tried getting over my feelings for you but…” She broke off as Ava put a hand over hers. She slowly looked up into the other girl’s eyes.

Ava was smiling brightly at her as she always did. “I like you, too. More than a lot. More than I like the other girls. That’s why I invited you. Also I think I’m bisexual. Wow, I’m really blowing this whole romantic confession thing right? Yours was so much more eloquent.”

“Oh.” Beatrice blinked, her mind taking a moment to process. She couldn’t help it. Tears filled her eyes. She never thought Ava would like her back. She thought she’d just get politely rejected and then they’d move on. In the deepest parts of her heart, she’d wondered, she’d hoped. But she’d never allowed herself to believe.

“And I’m sorry I confused you. I didn’t want to pressure you or anything. I know you have a lot to consider, what with your vows and all. I just wanted to show you that you’re special to me. No matter what.” Ava squeezed Beatrice’s hand once and let go.

Beatrice broke down crying, covering her face with her hands. Her shoulders started to shake. 

“Oh shit, was that the wrong thing to say? I’m sorry, don’t cry.” Ava was by her side in an instant, an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her back. Beatrice shook her head, leaning her upper body so it was closer to Ava, hiding her face in the other girl’s neck. She took some deep, shuddering breaths. “Is it too much? Do you want to leave?” Beatrice shook her head, eyes closed.

Slowly, she drew back from Ava. “No, I don’t want to leave.” Beatrice managed to say after she wiped her tears away. She gestured to the chair across from her and Ava sat, giving her a concerned look. “It’s okay, it’s just… my whole life I… I wished I could be someone my parents could be proud of. I got the perfect grades, excelled at sports and martial arts and joined the OCS so I could truly make a difference, so I could help others with the gifts I had been given. So I could fight for others using my pain. I had to learn to pretend, just like my parents, but they’re politicians, so it’s easy for them. It wasn’t easy for me, pretending not to be gay, ignoring that part of myself.

“My parents hate the part of me that cares for _you_. My parents hate that I’m a lesbian. My mother… when the person who gives you life looks at you with such disgust… it breaks something in you. I’ll never forget that look on her face. I’ll never forget how angry she was. When I was younger, my mother should’ve been the person to give me makeup tips so I could look pretty for my dates or give me relationship advice when I inevitably got my heart broken, but instead, I couldn’t talk to her about it at all. She was ashamed of me. She _is_ ashamed of me. And that hurts, it hurts every day, but the pain has faded.

“Their politics say what I am is wrong, an abomination, a disgrace. Because of who I love. Because of who I am. And instead of questioning their values and choosing their daughter, they chose to ship me off instead. My father was always somewhat absent, always traveling the world to fulfill his own agenda, probably off having affairs in the process, so his rejection didn’t hurt as much. I would’ve been fine if it was just him who abhorred me. But my mother…

“For a long time, Ava, I thought being a lesbian and being attracted to girls was a sin. I thought acting on that attraction would be betraying my parents, sullying their conservative standing. I hated myself for not being someone my parents could be proud of, could love completely. But I… I don’t feel that way anymore. I don’t want to punish myself for being who I am. And I don’t think I want to change myself for anyone else but God.” Beatrice slowly inhaled. “And God made me this way. I want to figure this out, with you. If you’ll be patient with me.”

“Of course,” Ava replied, her eyes quickly roving over Beatrice’s face, as if she was searching for something. “Just so you know, this isn’t officially a date so technically you haven’t broken any vows or anything.” She waggled her eyebrows and Beatrice laughed.

“Oh really? So what is it then?” Beatrice used the corner of her napkin to wipe away her remaining tears. She smiled at the girl sitting across from her. Ava was so unbelievably beautiful in so many ways. Even though she had been hurt and mistreated many times, she was always so kind and loving to others. It was one of the things Beatrice lo… _liked_ most about her.

“It’s a celebration of affection between two girls. I’m sure God won’t mind.” Ava twirled her extra fork between her fingers. Beatrice snorted. “I gotta say, I was surprised when you told me you liked me. Part of me still can’t believe it. I wasn’t sure I was going to confess to you at all. I really just wanted to spend time with you. And I did want to surprise you. By the way, we still have more to do after this. I didn’t forget about those games, did you?”

“No…” Beatrice said slowly. “What do you mean, you weren’t going to tell me? Why?”

“I… well, because I didn’t want to scare you or pressure you or make you feel obligated to respond or pity me or whatever…” Ava trailed off, avoiding Beatrice’s gaze.

Beatrice frowned. “Why would I pity you?”

Ava let out a long sigh. “We’re really doing this today, aren’t we?” At Beatrice’s tiny nod, she pouted. That was how they were with each other; Beatrice knew Ava would only talk if she wanted to and Ava knew Beatrice wouldn’t push if she decided not to. “Fine, but I’m gonna need a drink before we talk about this.” She signaled their waitress, who was walking a few tables away from them. She was strangely silent after, watching the boats and the water. From their table’s angle, they could see people walking up and down the docks.

Beatrice listened to the gently rocking waves as they waited for Ava’s drink. She could feel Ava’s sadness, but hopefully after they talked, the slight tension would disappear. She didn’t want Ava to walk away with any lingering doubts and being vulnerable with each other from the start of their friendship was partially why they’d gotten so close in the first place.

Beatrice took a swig of her water; Ava would surely want dessert at some point during their excursion and sweets tended to leave her a bit thirsty. She almost chuckled, thinking of the word _excursion_. Her heart, for once, felt happy and light. Being with Ava felt right. She hadn’t felt this good in a long time.

Being open and honest with Ava (and herself) about her feelings had been good for her. Beatrice felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. She felt God with her, even now. Especially now. She closed her eyes in silent thanks and prayer. She thanked God for giving her the grace, courage and strength to be candid about her pain and her love. She trusted God and knew, just _knew_ in her heart that she was doing the right thing. 

When was the last time she had ever been happy like this? She’d fought countless battles for so long, using her pain to fuel her. But what would happen if she fought, using her love instead? How much stronger would she become? She'd always thought her feelings were a hindrance, but perhaps her feelings for Ava would make her even more powerful. 

“You’re smiling an awful lot over there. What are you thinking about?” Beatrice opened her eyes and saw Ava narrow hers playfully.

She held the girl’s gaze for a moment before she spoke. “You… me. Us.” Beatrice smiled softly as Ava gaped at her. The brunette blushed and looked away.

“You can’t just say things like that with that face! You’re so… you’re so…” Ava shook her head, muttering gratefully to the waitress who brought her drink. She sampled it, licking her lips after. “You’re so beautiful, Bea.”

“And you’re pulchritudinous,” Beatrice said, placing her chin in her hand. She allowed herself to look at Ava, _really_ look at her, instead of just stealing glances when Ava wasn’t looking like she normally did.

Ava almost choked on her drink. “Okay Ms. Rhode Scholar. Enough!” The brunette shook her head. “Any other fancy words like that and my back is gonna light up like a freaking Christmas tree. And I don’t want to leave yet.”

“Do you want to play some games now? Or talk?” Beatrice asked gently. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She added after seeing Ava’s face fall slightly.

“I am, it’s just. It’s a painful topic. And I didn’t think I’d have to speak about it, because I didn’t think you liked me too. So I wasn’t gonna say anything. But… you were honest with me. I mean, that’s how we are, we’ve always been honest with each other.” Ava bit her lip, turning to look at the water for a moment. “When I was younger, still at the orphanage, we had movie nights sometimes. Mostly on days when Sister Frances was sick. I grew up watching movies where the girl always got the happy ending. And she might’ve looked like me, but she could do things I couldn’t. She was always able-bodied and that wasn’t my reality. There aren’t many people with disabilities in media. We aren’t seen as lovable or as romantic interests. If anything we’re comedic relief or pity characters used to make the main character seem more benevolent or the token background character whose disability makes up their entire backstory or personality, if they even get one.

“I never thought I would be appreciated or loved or valued as a person. It feels awful, you know, when people talk about you like you’re not there, like you don’t have thoughts or feelings of your own. Like you don’t have a voice. And even if I did speak, half the time I was ignored. And sometimes I’m not sure which felt worse. My friends at the orphanage were one thing. We were all trapped in that hell together. We cared for each other, looked out for each other when we could. But it… it wasn’t always enough. Being abused like that, being told I was a burden and useless… well, it was hard. It was terrible. I thought I was broken for so long. Part of me started to believe what she said.

“I thought that when I liked someone, they wouldn’t like me back. Because who would love someone like me? Someone who can’t do anything. Someone who doesn’t know anything. Someone who lacks so many experiences. They wouldn’t be attracted to me. And why would they be? If they could have someone better? Someone who could walk. Someone who could feed themselves. Someone who could do more than flip someone off. Someone who didn’t hide behind humor and sarcasm and narrate everything out loud.

“And then, I got this thing shoved in my back. I met JC and realized that I was desirable. But I wouldn’t have met him if I couldn’t walk. When this halo gets taken out of me, a lot of things can happen. One of them being that if I don’t immediately die, I’ll go back to having quadriplegia. I’ve thought about it a lot.

“What I didn’t expect was for you to dispel one of my deepest fears. When you told me you’d still be there if I was quadriplegic again… it meant more to me than you’ll ever know. And you said it so casually too, as if you were talking about my hair color. As if the thought of leaving me never even crossed your mind. Sometimes I replay that conversation in my head over and over again just to remind myself that it’s real. That you’d still care for me and value me, even if I couldn’t help you anymore or be of use to you. And it… I know you meant all the girls at the time and I know they’d be there for me, too. But it felt different, coming from you. It meant _more_ , coming from you.

“I know you said you want me to be patient with you. And I think, I think I need you to be patient with me, too. I never thought I could have this. I never thought I…” Ava broke off, tears stinging her eyes. “Oh fuck’s sake, now we’ve both cried.”

“It’s okay, Ava,” Beatrice said tenderly. It was her turn to place a reassuring hand over the brunette’s. “And I meant what I said back then. I won’t leave you, no matter what. You are _more_ than what you can or can’t do.” Ava smiled at her tightly, gratitude in her eyes. “Part of me hates that woman so much for what she did to you I wish she was still alive so I could rip her apart.”

“Really now? A fellow nun?” Ava taunted, using her free hand to drag her drink closer.

“That vile woman…” Beatrice scowled, rubbing her thumb over the back of Ava’s hand. “We should have her excommunicated posthumously.”

Ava chuckled darkly, shaking her head. “At some point, I stopped listening to her hateful words and started saying them to myself. And unlearning that self-hatred is going to take a while. And I don’t want to hurt you while I’m still healing from that. Because part of me is still so angry. Sometimes this is all so overwhelming for me, you know?” Beatrice nodded encouragingly and she continued, “It’s so weird, because I know I can heal quickly and I’m strong and I have superpowers thanks to this damn glowing circle in my back, but _you_ , you’re the first person who’s made me feel safe in a long time.

“Being disabled is part of my identity, part of my childhood, and I know I’m not quadriplegic anymore, but I remember how this world treated me, saw me, scorned me, abused me, when I was. I spent a long time in that cage, being screamed at and berated and never feeling accepted by the adults around me, the world around me. Sometimes I wonder how much more progress I would’ve made if I wasn’t being abused back then. And I’m trying, but I can’t let go of that pain yet. But now that I’m free from that place, it’s given me time to really think. About my feelings and what I want.

“You believed me when no one else did, that I didn’t commit suicide. And you call me out on my shit. You trusted me, even after I left. You encouraged me and stayed by my side and pushed me to be even better and stronger. When I think about everything I’ve been through, it still makes me angry. But my path, as difficult as it was, it led me to you.” Ava slowly looked up into Beatrice’s eyes. “And for that, I will always be grateful. I could never repay you for what you’ve done for me.”

For a moment, Beatrice was floored. It was a lot to take in. “I would never want you to repay me.” Beatrice smiled tearfully, squeezing Ava’s hand. “And besides, I’ve taken a vow of poverty, in case you’ve forgotten.” She got a tiny smile in response to her joke. This was a heavy conversation and she could tell Ava had had enough of it. She could see it in her eyes. Beatrice had a lot more to say, but she didn’t want to push. They were supposed to be relaxing. 

Ava finished her drink and sighed, looking out at the water. “When did you realize you liked girls?” Beatrice asked after she could bear the silence no longer. Usually it was _her_ who was quiet.

“Oh, I think part of me had an idea, you know, from seeing all those pretty actresses in movies. I was always mesmerized by them. But, as strange as it was, I didn’t want to give Sister Frances another reason to hate me.” Ava snorted. “Even though she was awful, part of me still wanted her to like me. So I just ignored it. Isn’t that fucked up?”

“Not at all,” Beatrice said. “I understand, completely.” Everyone had their way of coping. She certainly did. 

“Yeah. I know you do,” Ava said, looking at Beatrice with adoration. The waitress came back with their bill and she quickly slapped some bills on the table. “Let’s play some games now?”

* * *

After Beatrice beat Ava at Street Fighters for a third time, she was rethinking her earlier words. “Oh come on!” Ava scowled, banging on the machine. The bright lights twinkled up at her unapologetically. The restaurant’s dimly lit second floor contained a few tables with board games stacked on them, but was mostly full of classic arcade games. There was a stuffed, wooden bookshelf that had been shoved against a wall. Some of the restaurant’s patrons were playing other games and some were sitting at tables or couches reading.

Beatrice laughed. “Space Invaders next?” Ava was in a better mood now and so was she.

The two of them made their way over and Ava tossed some money inside. But however formidable Beatrice was as an opponent, she was ten times stronger when they fought side by side. The two girls quickly fell into a groove, almost unconsciously feeding off each other’s energy as they blasted wave after wave of aliens, their hands and fingers moving in tandem. Level after level they played, and it felt as though the rest of the universe faded away. It was only the two of them, the game’s sounds and Ava’s drumming heart.

Ava felt a slight rush and couldn’t help but glance over at Beatrice. She wasn’t sure how to name this feeling. Was it exhilaration? The other girl was completely focused on the game, rapidly pressing buttons. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever felt so happy before. Or free.

“Focus, Ava,” Beatrice said, with a smirk on her face. She hadn’t even turned her head.

She’d been caught. “Nah, I found something more interesting.”

Beatrice’s fingers froze. And then they both lost. But it didn’t matter. Because they’d beaten the top player’s high score. The girls high-fived each other with wide smiles. When the game asked for their names for the scoreboard, both girls typed in: _Avatrice_.

It almost felt like love to Ava. The love she’d always seen in movies, watching alongside Diego and the other kids in the orphanage. But it was too soon to say.

“So what distracted you before?” Beatrice asked as they walked over to a Stranger Things pinball machine.

“Hmm… I was counting your freckles.” Ava teased, prodding the nun with her elbow.

“Ridiculous.” Came the response as Beatrice started to play the game, eyes fixed on the rolling ball. But Ava saw the small smile on her face. Warmth flourished in her chest.

And then her face fell, eyes drawn to that familiar, ominous red smoke. It floated by the outside of the window, promising to leave a trail of devastation if she didn’t intervene. Why did it have to happen now? Of all times? When everything was going so perfectly? What, was Adriel homophobic? Was that why this was happening?

And then she saw more and more red smoke outside and she gasped.

“Ava? What’s wrong?” Beatrice frowned, turning to her. Dark eyes followed Ava’s gaze, focusing on something she could not see. “Is it a wraith?”

“More than one.” Ava scowled. She had a tiny Divinium knife on her, but not the sword. It would have to do. “Fuck, this is just…” She banged on the machine in frustration. A girl playing Pac-Man a few feet away gave her a strange look.

“What is it?” Beatrice's tone was so compassionate, understanding. How did Ava get so lucky?

“I know this is going to sound silly and selfish, but I wanted to get ice cream, maybe go shopping and then you know, walk on the beach until the sun sets. And then look at the stars…” Ava trailed off. “There’s so much I didn’t get to do when I was younger and you didn’t get to either. And I wanted to experience this with you.”

“Hey,” Beatrice began softly, placing her hands on Ava’s shoulders, “we still can, you know. We just have to take care of this first. Okay?”

Ava nodded. She pushed her disappointment down. It would only distract her. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself. “Let’s go.” She held her hand out and Beatrice laced their fingers together. The two girls ran down the stairs and exited the restaurant, Ava leading the way once again.

She followed the red trail of smoke that was swarming past building after building, hand in hand with Bea. It almost seemed like a cloud. She turned her head once, only to see that Beatrice had somehow either acquired or taken out a knife she’d been hiding. Grinning to herself, she ran faster, and the other girl immediately matched her speed.

They found themselves in an abandoned, rickety factory near the docks. An entire crowd of disoriented, possessed people was inside, stumbling and walking into the factory’s remnants, moaning and mumbling to themselves. As soon as one of them spotted Ava, they all turned towards her, eyes furious and voracious.

“Oh no…” Beatrice let go of Ava’s hand and pulled the other knife from her boot. She had others of course, but these would suffice for now. It was just like their last battle with Vincent and Adriel. Was he nearby? Her eyes scoured every inch of the factory she could see. Nothing. This could be a trap or a distraction. And there were too many of them. She couldn’t risk a second to call for backup.

Ava took out her Divinium knife just as one of the possessed humans lunged towards her. Beatrice kicked the man in the side and he roared. Ava blocked the next man’s blow, but he grabbed her so she headbutted him with a strength that sent them both reeling. As soon as she saw the wraith demon screeching, starting to separate from his body, she jumped up and stabbed it with the knife. It dissipated into red smoke and vanished.

“Well,” She said as she dodged a woman’s tackle and elbowed her in the back, “that’s one down.” She turned to Beatrice only to see she’d knocked out about 5 people and a few more were staggering near her on unsteady feet as if she’d already delivered punishing blows to them. “Oh come on!”

“What? Can’t keep up?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow in challenge and Ava grinned. She dashed at the fallen people as quickly as she could, stabbing every wraith demon she could see and striking the staggering ones to force the demons to emerge. Beatrice continued fighting, focusing on pummeling the possessed, using her knives only when necessary and Ava thought she even saw a shuriken or two being flung about. How many weapons did she have?

A woman tried to bite Ava and she jumped back, kicking her in the stomach. _She really is a badass…_ Ava jabbed another demon and turned in time to wrestle a man’s hands off her. She kneed him in the gut, watching as he keeled over. He’d need a few more before the wraith came out. He growled at her, arms outstretched as if he wanted to choke her, but his hands went right through her neck. She grinned and delivered an uppercut that sent the man floundering.

“Thank you!” Beatrice called out from a few feet away. She jumped, twisting in the air as she kicked two people simultaneously and landed into a roll. As she rose to her feet, she watched her next opponent’s movements, eyes narrowed. Something was off about these people. She glanced quickly at some of the people Ava had saved. They weren’t moving yet.

“Aw shit, I gotta stop saying stuff out loud.” Ava pursed her lips as she sent another wraith back to wherever it was they came from. She briefly watched the other girl fight. Beatrice was so graceful, poised, and fluid when she fought. She reminded Ava of a ferocious panther, strikingly beautiful and equally dangerous.

The next man picked up a metal pole to defend himself from Beatrice’s onslaught. She easily dodged his jerky attacks and kicked his wrist so hard the pole dropped right into her waiting hand. Swirling her new weapon around and between her fingers, getting a quick feel for it, Beatrice struck the next person who came too close right in the chest.

Ava disposed of a few more wraith demons, chest heaving up and down. Part of her wished she had the sword, it had more reach and was more familiar in her hand. But who brings a sword on a-

Footsteps pounded behind her and Ava’s heart stopped. She slowly turned around, only to face another crowd of possessed humans. While the first had certainly dwindled, there were still some humans leftover to take care of. For the first time, she was worried. They needed backup. But it wasn’t like they could call the OCS in the middle of a battle. Too bad Mother Superion hadn't given Beatrice an iPhone instead. And if they started to make mistakes or get distracted, they could get hurt. Beatrice could get hurt.

Panic rose in Ava’s chest. She could feel the energy from the halo coursing through her. It almost seemed to be pulsing, reacting to her emotions again. “Bea!” She called out, stretching out her hand. The new crowd began to run at them, swarming and snarling, their thunderous cries ringing in her ears.

Beatrice was at her side a second later, swinging the pole rapidly and smacking a few people back. She set the pole down on the ground implicitly, taking Ava’s hand. They turned together, Ava facing her back to the oncoming mob and Beatrice coming closer to Ava.

“Just like Space Invaders, okay?” Ava squeezed Beatrice’s hand, shutting her eyes.

“Right.” Bea squeezed back once, catching on instantly. 

Ava blocked the rest of the world out. She brought her mind back to that exhilaration, that rush. Channeling all of it into the halo. The feeling of Beatrice’s hand in hers. The knowledge that she wasn’t alone in this. That Beatrice felt the same as she. 

The halo blast that emitted from Ava’s back was so powerful it knocked every running person over and destroyed the wall behind them. It sent Ava and Beatrice flying, but they held onto each other and Beatrice tucked Ava’s head under her arm, rolling them out of the way of some busted concrete after they crashed to the ground. The dilapidated building began to creak and disintegrate, smoke permeating the air and debris falling.

Beatrice propped herself up with one hand, using the other to cup Ava’s face. _Are you alright?_ She asked with her eyes and at Ava’s shaky nod, pulled them both to their feet. The two girls moved as if they had one mind, Beatrice moving back to snatch the pole off the ground and using it to whack a possessed human who was starting to stir, Ava lurching forward to stab the same person with her Divinium knife. The girls danced in circles around the crumbling building, keeping their backs to one another, Beatrice fighting off the possessed and Ava eliminating the demons.

They kept up their unspoken momentum. Even when someone punched Ava so hard she flew back, phasing into the nearby wall, Beatrice struck them just in time for Ava to pop back out with her knife at the ready. At one point, Beatrice tossed the pole up, Ava snatched it, holding it instinctively so Beatrice could use it to propel herself towards their next enemy. Ava almost fell over, but a burst of energy helped her fling the weapon right at the girl’s back and she caught it without even turning, immediately using it to clobber someone.

Ava should have felt tired. But instead, she felt just as thrilled as when she’d been playing video games with Beatrice. She felt faster, stronger. Even the halo seemed to be more responsive, healing her injuries so quickly she barely noticed they were there. Was this what it was like? Fighting side by side with the girl she loved?

Ava and Beatrice fought their way out of the collapsing factory, only to find a _third_ horde waiting for them. Beatrice swung her pole warningly and Ava brandished her knife, glowing in the fading afternoon sunlight. No one normally came to this part of the docks. And they were far from Cat’s Cradle. Just as they began running at the girls, Lilith appeared in the space between them, holding something long wrapped in cloth.

Ava’s heart leapt.

“Next time you wanna take her on a date,” Lilith paused at the look on Beatrice’s face, “or _whatever_ this is, don’t forget your bloody sword.” She tossed it at Ava, who took it gratefully, unwrapping the blade. “We’re still at war, you know.” With a mighty cry, Lilith flipped the nearest man over and he landed on his back with a groan.

Ava took a deep breath, her fingers closing around the hilt of the Divinium sword. She felt stronger than ever, her rightful weapon in hand. And now that they had Lilith, well she didn’t have to worry about Beatrice getting hurt. “Gotcha!” She started swiping left and right, eradicating the wraiths as Lilith and Beatrice took out most of the crowd, working seamlessly together. “Where’s Mary and Camila?”

“On Mary’s motorcycle!” Lilith teleported so she was behind her next victim, placing her hands on their shoulders and bending them backwards so she could knee them in the back. “They should be here in seven minutes.” Should've taken ten, but Lord knew Mary barely obeyed the speed limit.

Two men started running for Ava, eyes greedily taking in the sword, but Beatrice whacked one in the head and then turned, striking the other in the stomach. Both crumpled to the ground at the same time. Ava jumped over, slashing the furious wraith demons as they arose.

“Great!” Ava called back. “Wouldn’t want them to miss the party!”

“How’d you find us so quickly?” Beatrice asked, blocking a woman’s kick with her pole. She then struck the woman in the ankle, causing her to trip.

“Easy, tracking that phone you never use,” Lilith shot back, twisting around to kick the next assailant. He fell over. “Jillian uses a lot of her resources to uncover paranormal activity and well, a crowd this big attracted some attention.”

The tall girl watched from the corner of her eye as Beatrice and Ava moved around each other as if they’d done so for centuries. Beatrice struck the metal pole upright on the ground, using it to swing around and kick a woman in the head. She turned to block the next person’s attack. Just as it was about to fall over, Ava grabbed it, sliced at something (presumably a demon) and hurled it back to Bea. Something was different about them. Something changed. Her instincts told her it was the halo affecting them _both_ somehow. But it was clearly for the better, and it wasn’t her business, so she shrugged and punched the person nearest to her. Perhaps she’d broken their nose. She was still learning to control her strength. No matter.

* * *

By the time Mary and Camila zoomed in, the former using her motorcycle to knock people over, the other girls were in the middle of fighting the fourth wave and the fifth had arrived, crawling up from underneath the dock, soaked from the ocean. The five warriors took care of the possessed humans, overpowering them until every one of them was laying on the ground and every demon was gone. The entire area looked like a warzone.

Mary’s eyes scanned the perimeter, searching for any sign of Vincent, her blood boiling. But either he wasn’t there or he knew she was. Because after she and Camila arrived, no more possessed humans showed up. And it was just as well. Because the building behind them was going to fall apart.

“Those people inside are going to be crushed!” Ava pointed as another pile of debris fell to the ground. Beatrice wiped some sweat from her brow. Not one of them had come stumbling out of the building. It was bizarre none of them had woken up yet.

Camila and Lilith shared a look and the latter teleported inside the building. She was back a few moments later, a strange look on her face. The other girls gathered around her.

“Those people inside… I think, I think they were already dead when they were possessed. Or on the verge of death,” Lilith said, ignoring Ava’s gaze. “The wraith demons are gone and none of them are waking up. Their bodies are growing cold.”

“What?” Ava took a step back. No, no, no. There was no way. She’d killed all those people? What the hell?

Beatrice put a hand on her arm. “I thought something was peculiar. The way some of them moved was abnormal, almost robotic.” She’d had suspicions earlier and it seemed she was right. “I think they were dead before. Necromancy perhaps.”

“We fighting zombies now?” Mary waved her gun at the mass of people on the ground. “Well they must be freshly dead, because their bodies aren’t decaying.”

“Where could Adriel be getting these people from?” Camila frowned. She ran over to check on the nearest fallen woman to her and checked her pulse. At Lilith’s curious look, she shook her head sadly and stood up. “If sixty, seventy people all went missing from hospitals nearby, someone would notice.”

A shiver went down Ava’s spine. It was only a possibility but… “The same place you found me. The morgue. Adriel and Vincent, they’re sending a message.” She felt like she was going to be sick.

“And even though Adriel clearly hasn’t recovered enough to face us, he’s showing off one of his many powers. It shouldn’t be possible for wraiths to possess the dead.” Lilith shook her head, her gray hair falling into her face.

“Don’t assume he hasn’t recovered.” Mary snorted and Beatrice nodded in agreement. “He could be just biding his time. If anything, this attack was more psychological.”

"Or maybe he's angry," Camila said. "But why?" 

“We need to inform Mother Superion.” Beatrice sighed. It was getting darker out. 

Well, at least she hadn’t killed anyone. “I should’ve realized you thought they weren’t alive. I mean, you were vicious out there.” Ava playfully poked Beatrice in the side.

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” 

“The _two_ of you were awesome. I think I saw Ava bend over and Bea, you did a cartwheel over her back?” Camila turned to the two of them. “What exactly happened after you guys went to the restaurant?”

“Uhhh…” Ava started, blushing and looking at Beatrice.

“Hmm… Space Invaders?” Beatrice offered with a shrug and Ava burst into laughter.

Lilith stared at them incredulously. Ava was annoying enough without Beatrice partaking in her antics too. Insufferable. But then she saw the happy, open look on Beatrice’s face. She’d never seen the other girl look like that. 

“Not my business, but I’m glad the two of you talked. You fight much better now.” Mary nodded approvingly. “But next time, bring the damn sword!”

Ava grimaced. “I know! I know! I was kinda-”

“So, did you like the food?” Mary asked Beatrice, disregarding Ava, who gaped in mock outrage. Camila laughed, shoulder knocking against Lilith.

“I did, actually, it was lovely.” Beatrice smiled. “Wait a minute… not your business? Was that before or after you started taking bets?”

“Wait what?” Ava’s eyes went from Mary to Camila, who suddenly found the factory quite interesting.

“You were placing bets without me?” Lilith scowled. “I miss everything when I’m training at ARQ-Tech. Who won?”

“You know, it’s not about winning or losing,” Mary said quickly, clearing her throat. Camila was still looking pointedly ahead.

The factory in question chose that moment to topple over, sending rubble and smoke flying everywhere. The girls crossed the street, hiding behind an old apartment building, coughing as blocks of concrete fell into the water. They were silent for a while, waiting for anyone or anything else to emerge. Nothing.

They slowly walked back out. “What now?” Camila turned to the others.

“I’m staying here. Making sure Vincent doesn’t come back to collect some of these bodies. If there’s even a chance he comes…” Mary broke off, glaring menacingly at the pile of corpses. “And if any of those dead bodies start moving, I’ll call you.”

“You’re not staying alone,” Lilith said firmly. “Adriel could be out there, too.” Mary nodded grudgingly.

“I’ll go back and speak with Mother Superion.” Camila pulled a phone out of her habit. She walked a few feet away from them and called someone, presumably asking for a ride and sharing their location. It wasn’t like they could call an Uber. Not with all the bodies around.

Ava turned to Beatrice. “What do we do?”

“Rest, obviously.” Mary replied before Beatrice could answer, rolling her eyes. “Even with that synchronized gymnastics routine y’all got goin on, you’re still gonna be tired.”

“You fought most of them and used a lot of the halo’s energy.” Lilith pointed out, just as Ava was about to protest. “Trust your team, remember? We can handle this.”

“She’s right,” Beatrice turned to Ava. “Are you sure you’re okay? You got hit pretty hard inside the factory. Before your halo blast. And after.”

“I’m fine! See?” Ava flexed one of her muscles, waggling her eyebrows at the other girl. Lilith made a retching noise and teleported near one of the bodies. She started checking pulses, making sure everyone was actually dead. “Hey, Mary, can we borrow your motorcycle?” Beatrice’s eyebrows shot up. “She’s been giving me lessons, you know. And there’s still one more place I wanna take you.”

“What?! Have you lost your goddamn-”

“Where?” Beatrice cocked her head to one side.

“It’s a surprise, silly, I can’t tell you.”

Mary watched the two of them converse, in their own world. She stole a look at her black motorcycle, watching as Camila paced back and forth near it, still talking. She looked back at Ava and saw the way she looked at Beatrice. It felt like someone kicked her in the throat. Because that was the way she used to look at Shannon. As if she was completely enamored with the woman. And she was.

Memories of riding off on the highway with Shannon clutching her waist filled her brain. Her hair, unbound and free, flying behind her. Painful, bittersweet memories she couldn't escape from, of soft moonlight shining through window blinds, illuminating the ceiling while they held each other, stealing soft kisses and murmuring to each other in the dark. Where time didn’t seem to exist and yet they didn’t have enough of it. Suddenly, she didn’t want the damn bike anymore.

Without thinking, she chucked the keys at Ava, almost hitting the girl in the face, but Beatrice caught it with her left hand, giving Mary a quizzical glance. She gave the keys to Ava.

“Wait really? No way!” Ava dashed over, that wide puppy grin on her face. “I promise I’ll be careful.”

“You’d better. Bring it back no later than midnight,” Mary said sternly, ignoring Beatrice’s gaze and her own pain. At least she could help Ava. Because she sure as hell couldn’t help herself. Not yet. But one day she’d kill Vincent for what he did to Shannon. And then maybe she’d be able to move on and heal. But seeing that exuberant smile on Ava’s face? That helped. More than the other girl would ever know. She felt as if she could see Shannon smiling at her too, through the halo. “If you’re not, I’ll kill you.”

“Noted!” Ava called out over her shoulder as she ran over to Mary’s motorcycle. Beatrice trailed after her, but not before offering a quiet _We will_ and a _Thank you_ to Mary.

Mary watched them speak to Camila (who gave Beatrice something) and a few moments later they whizzed away, Ava with her gigantic smile, Beatrice gripping her shoulders. She spun around and started helping Lilith check the bodies. Moving around and being active would help keep her mind off things. It was all she could do now. Was it irresponsible to let them go? Of course it was, but in times like these… every precious moment counted.

“Who knew you could be so nice?” Lilith taunted, crouching to check the next body. Part of her was sad because Mary deserved happiness, too. She acted like she was a one-woman army sometimes, leading her own personal crusade. It had to be tiring. And she couldn’t say it, but she worried about Mary. She cared about her.

“Oh shut your tiny ass up!” Mary shot back. 

"What do you mean tiny I'm _taller_ than you!"

Camila hung up the phone and smiled at them. The sky was turning a bright mix of orange and purple and red. She took in its beauty and realized God was sending them another message. That they would be alright. They would get through this together. She took a deep breath.

“Okay, you two, let’s sanitize and put some gloves on, I have them here. You've been touching zombies! Safety first!” She called out as she approached the bantering duo. They'd need an intervention soon, too. She prayed to God to give her extra strength for _that_ day.

* * *

Beatrice held on tighter than she needed to, not because she was scared, but because she wanted to be close to Ava. Ava rode for a few miles, nothing but the wind in their faces, taking them to a more secluded beach as the sun set. There was no one around, just empty, extravagant beach houses. She left Mary’s motorcycle propped up underneath a tree. Beatrice stared out at the waves, a serene, almost reverent look on her face. Wordlessly, the girls walked on the sand, sitting a few feet away from the bike, the Divinium sword laying in front of them.

The rhythmic waves almost put Beatrice to sleep. She looked up at the darkening sky, the moon finally showing its face as the sun was departing. Beatrice couldn't help herself. She stole a look at Ava, who was looking out pensively at the never-ending horizon. Yes, she often looked at Ava when the other girl wasn’t looking.

But this time, Beatrice realized when the other girl met her eyes, Ava knew _why_ she was looking.

Ava wanted to say a million things; like how she thought she’d gotten stronger but she’d really been fighting corpses (or maybe zombies were stronger than the average human), how Vincent and Adriel were always one step ahead of them; how she didn’t know if she’d be powerful enough to defeat them. Beatrice wanted to talk about their unexpected connection during the battle; how it was unlike anything she’d felt before; how she should’ve spoken of her misgivings about their opponents but didn’t want to alarm Ava especially if she ended up being wrong. But all that could wait until they got back to Cat’s Cradle.

Ava suddenly stood, brushing some of the sand off her jeans. She extended her hand to Beatrice. “Walk with me?” She asked, eyes earnest and open.

It almost felt like love.

_“What do you want when this is over?”_

“Where are we going?” She looked out at the purple horizon and she felt God with her, as she always did. If anything, the presence was stronger than usual.

“Trust me.” All the words Beatrice wanted to say melted away at the confidence in Ava’s voice. And who was she to doubt? After all, faith was her business.

_In this life **and** the next._

Beatrice took Ava’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are welcome! I hope this story resonates with you in some way or makes you feel less alone. As always, thank you for reading :)


End file.
